TEAM SEVEN
by Rase TheMasterofLivingDarkness
Summary: Team seven, though they were called such, they were I'll matched as a team. One a fangirl in love with another. One an idiot in love with the fangirl. And the last an avenger who hated them both. However Kakashi saw the potential. The Sannin better watch out, cause when Kakashi's done Team Seven is coming for their title. FemSasu/Naru/Saku


_You don't just give up. You don't just let things happen. You make a stand! You say no! You have the guts to do what's right, even when everyone else just runs away. - Rose Tyler_

CHAPTER 1

"YOU ALL FAIL!" Kakashi's voice was harsh, perhaps harsher than it needed to be, but he had really hope these three would be different.

"Wh-what?" Sakura's voice came out as little more than a whisper, her dreams going up in flames. "Bu-but...why?"

Sasuke's normal glare intensified as he stared at the silver haired man with something akin to contempt. "Fail...we followed your orders and you fail us without hesitation."

Kakashi glared back, leaking a bit of killing intent, effortlessly freezing them in place. "Here in Konoha, we pride ourselves in being the strongest because of our faith in each other. In other words, we are strong because of our teamwork." Kakashi let up and turned to the memorial stone not even ten feet away. "I was taught, that those who don't follow the rules are trash, but those who abandon their teammates are worse than trash...I had hopes that you three would be different, especially considering you relationship in the academy...but if this is how you act, then I can not...no I will not pass you."

"So what your sending us back to the academy?!" Naruto questioned angrily. "Is that supposed to make us suddenly get along, knowing that we have to take another year because of each other...I'd rather quit then go back with this bastard." Naruto glared at Sasuke.

Kakashi watched as Sakura began to berate the blonde and the Uchiha glared back. "Your right Naruto."

The rookies froze. "He is?" "Hn?" "I am?"

"Yep, I won't send you back to the academy, there's a chance that you may be put on another team." Kakashi smirked under his mask. "Very well, consider yourselves team seven." The genin didn't say anything, though the hopeful look did give Kakashi something to look forward to. "Report to the Hokage tower tomorrow morning at six for a mission. Pack a months worth of things."

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen had a few things that annoyed him, running out of tobacco, listening to the council bitch and moan, even getting caught reading his porn. But nothing annoyed him more than paperwork, you could even go as far as to say he detested it with a passion. So it came as no surprise that when Kakashi presented his idea, which was bound to create a hefty workload for him, that he took a moment to consider the potentially great idea.

"Kakashi I understand what it is you want, however the council will be at my heels barking about it for months to come." The wizened Hokage stated.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, I am aware how much they detest him, but all I need to pull this off is a little time. I already have a location and once I have them started on it the seals placed will keep the council out of the way for a bit." The silver haired shinobi stated, his one eye staring at the Hokage full of conviction. "It shouldn't take more than a month or two for it to work. If it takes longer I shall take full responsibility."

The third rubbed his temple, already feeling the headache this would bring on, but he gave a nod to the veteran nin. "Very well Kakashi, I shall stall them for two weeks, after that who knows when they will find out. As for you, you shall be rejoining the anbu corps for the duration of this... _'mission'_ understood!"

Kakashi saluted his leader. "Hai!"

* * *

The genin of team seven yawned as the stepped into the Hokage tower, the sun just beginning to chase away the night. As they entered the tower, they were greeted by the morning secretary, a woman in her late 20's with light brown hair.

"Good morning Naruto-kun, you and you friends can go ahead in." The woman stated after taking a sip of her coffee, still steaming. "Hatake-san and Hokage-sama are already waiting."

Sasuke and Sakura nodded and made their way towards the stairs. Naruto however had other things in mind and made his way to the Secretary's desk. "Morning nee-chan." Naruto's voice lacked it's normal exuberance. Before the woman could respond however, Naruto took her coffee and drained the cup, letting out a satisfied burp when he was done. "Sorry but I needed that." Naruto, his voice still not as loud as normal, had some of his sunny disposition returning.

The chocolate haired woman sigh before taking the cup. "Naruto-kun that was the last of the coffee." A slight glare made the blonde rub the back of his head nervously. "Besides you know Hokage-sama doesn't like you drinking it."

Naruto waved his hand and turned to follow team up the stairs. "Bah the old man will get over it. Anyway, have a great morning Nee-chan."

The trio stopped before the closed office door at the top of the building and took a deep breath. Today was the first day of the rest of their lives, they were finally one step closer to their dream.

* * *

Kakashi had lead all three of them out of the village, to a medium sized hut half a mile from the village walls. Kakashi stopped them before they could enter and had each of them turn to him.

"As of yesterday you were made genin of squad seven. However before I can begin to actively train you or send you on missions, I need to know that you three won't hinder or hold each other back." Kakashi shot a glare at Naruto who began to open his mouth. "So instead of wasting all of our time time with useless team training or d-rank missions, I've decided to place you all in the Fourth's Harmony Chamber."

Kakashi opened the door and gestured inside. As the three filed in, he handed them a medium scroll and began explaining. "You will be in here until I decide you are ready to leave. There are provisions stored in the chamber to last 7 people half a year. The scrolls I just handed you are what you three need to work on ninja technique wise. You are not to practice these techniques in the living area, there are seals that will prevent you from doing so. Instead you may use the basement, there are containment seals all around the property and only my or Hokage-sama's blood will open the door, just in case you thought to leave. There is one bedroom, one bathroom, a living room with a sizable selection of books to read, I took the liberty of updating the collection last night." Kakashi stood in the doorway, watching as his students' faces went through several emotions, before the all settled on anger. "As of today you are three genin, living under the same roof for an unspecified amount of time. When I open this door you will be one team under the tutelage of Hatake Kakashi...is that understood?" Kakashi's k.i. froze them before they could argue.

"Hai..." The words were low, but Kakashi knew he had gotten his point across.

"Genin Haruno Sakura of Konohagakure **Registration ID:** 012601, Genin Uchiha Sasuke of Konohagakure **Registration ID:** 012606, and Genin Uzumaki Naruto of Konohagakure **Registration ID:** 012607, as of today you are maggot, lower than trash. However when you leave here you shall be Ninja worthy of the village Konoha. Do me proud..." The door closed and the entire place began to glow before being sealed.

* * *

**So here it is, the idea has been here for a while. Why not make them a team, even dragging them into it kicking and screaming. I never understood the point of teamwork exercises, when as soon as they were done, the three reverted back to normal. by doing this it gives them time to bond on a personal level without any adults there to make things awkward. Femsasu will be ousted in the chamber. Now should I skip their time in the chamber or go through their training with two to three chapters? If i skip it I'll start on the wave arc, if not the I'll toss it in. Oh and wave won't be anything like canon, the three will be better and more serious about things when zabu and haku show up. A few friendly faces also appear in wave. Well give me your opinions, good and bad and we go on from there.**

**Later Rase Out**


End file.
